


Sotto questa oscura coltre di stelle

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, POV Ben Solo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: La solitudine è l'unica compagna che sia rimasta a Kylo Ren, Cavaliere di Ren, portatore di morte del Primo Ordine. Formatosi nel Lato Oscuro della Forza, non è però immune alla sua stessa umanità, la medesima che pensava di aver rinnegato scegliendo un percorso lastricato di sofferenza e oscuro potere. Quando nessuno può vederlo e sentirlo, nella convinzione che a nessuno importi, le sue ferite bruciano. Più di tutte, brucia quella che la giovane Rey ha osato lasciargli sul viso, con la spada appartenuta al grande Anakin Skywalker. Kylo Ren!centric, con lievi accenni Reylo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sotto questa oscura coltre di stelle

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: [Episodi VII-VIII]

  
  
_Come ha osato?_  
Molteplici erano le domande che svettavano con ostinazione nella sua mente, ma questa più di tutte le altre.  
Durante il primo scontro in cui aveva potuto saggiare la forza di quella _inutile_ cerca-rottami, Kylo Ren aveva subìto una pesante sconfitta, riportando una vera e propria ferita di guerra sul volto. Anche se la cicatrice più profonda e difficile da guarire era nel suo orgoglio di guerriero del Primo Ordine, quella che portava in viso era più che marcata e molto probabilmente non sarebbe mai guarita del tutto. Come se il danno non fosse stato sufficiente, Rey lo aveva ferito con la spada che era appartenuta a suo zio e ancora prima a suo nonno, l'illustre Darth Vader, _Anakin Skywalker_.  
  
  
Il tempo scorreva senza freni, inesorabile, mentre l'uomo giaceva seduto su un altopiano, posto su un anonimo pianeta collocato nella incommensurabile vastità dello spazio, da solo. Essere un Cavaliere di Ren, oltre che una discreta identità all'interno del Primo Ordine, gli consentiva di ritagliarsi dei momenti di solitudine in cui dare libero sfogo a tutta la propria ira. Su quella terra semi desolata era sopraggiunta la notte, e lui era rimasto seduto con la propria navicella TIE alle spalle, ed il casco accanto a sé, ad osservare il cielo stellato.  
Di tanto in tanto si sfiorava la pelle lesa con la punta delle dita libere dagli spessi guanti, percependo i margini della ferita, la pelle bruciata dal fascio laser del cristallo di Kyber di quella _importante_ spada.  
Era difficile smettere di pensare al modo in cui la ragazza si fosse fatta avanti _davvero_ per ucciderlo. Aveva attinto alla Forza, rifiutando di avere lui, Kylo Ren, come Maestro, sbattendogli in faccia tutta la propria tenacia. Potente, molto potente nella Forza. Al solo pensiero, il giovane figlio di Han Solo e Leia Organa sentiva la rabbia montargli dentro come una violenta marea inarrestabile. Una cerca-rottami di infimo rango aveva osato sfidarlo e sconfiggerlo sul campo con le sue stesse armi e una determinazione bruciante, che gli aveva ricordato tanto la propria di quando era stato poco più che un entusiasta ragazzino adolescente in piena ascesa nella Forza.  
Ciò che lo turbava maggiormente però, era il proprio interesse nei suoi confronti. Sentiva di detestarla quasi come se fosse stato geloso di lei - di quella lei che era riuscita a stare accanto al padre che aveva rinnegato - e del suo potere. Come se tutto questo non fosse stato abbastanza, quella Rey senza nome era sorprendentemente affascinante; d'altronde, dal suo punto di vista di giovane uomo, definirla solamente "bella" sarebbe stato riduttivo.  
Non era nemmeno sicuro di essere obiettivo, non dopo essere stato schiacciato dalla stessa luce che lui aveva scelto di rinnegare, quando la luce stessa aveva fatto altrettanto con lui, ancora prima che potesse essere in grado di prendere una vera e propria decisione. Non era nemmeno più sicuro di aver scelto, di essere stato lui a decidere.  
 _Maledizione_.  
  
Con gli occhi scuri rivolti alle stelle silenti, Kylo Ren sospirò a denti stretti. Al di fuori del proprio ambiente militare, a capo dei massimi ranghi del Primo Ordine, si sentiva sorprendentemente solo. Se da una parte aveva scelto di esserlo, dall'altra non era certo di aver deciso tutto di testa propria. E con lui, la stessa Rey dall'altra parte della Galassia, aveva iniziato a convincersi altrettanto.  
Il suo casco nero riluceva di una luce tetra, sotto quella fitta coltre di stelle luminose. Non era che un pallido tentativo di imitare la imponente figura di Vader, suo nonno, ma per lui era fonte di orgoglio e di sicurezza. Quando lo indossava, Ben Solo smetteva di esistere e il suo peso pareva essere un po' più leggero, per quanto Ren si sforzasse di definirlo " _morto_ ".  
Intrappolato nella sua contorta catena di pensieri, sentì la ferita sul viso bruciare. Il suo intero corpo era come una tela tessuta piena di rattoppi, cicatrici dovute alla sua esperienza sul campo, in guerra. Ogni solco scavato nella sua pelle era un passo in più verso la perdizione, e anche se di fronte agli occhi di chiunque poteva sembrare gloriosamente orgoglioso, intimamente non lo era affatto. Sentirsi così diviso tra chi era stato e chi voleva diventare - ed _essere_ \- lo faceva sentire un uomo debole, vittima della sua mente e dei suoi fastidiosi sentimenti. Proprio in quei momenti di particolare emotività, la sua mente vagava sulla figura di Rey. Quella Rey che aveva impugnato a due mai la sua vita come una spada e che si stava mettendo in gioco per sconfiggere il Primo Ordine, e tentare di ucciderlo. La solitudine, l'abbandono e la paura non erano state emozioni forti abbastanza da annichilirla. Nel suo cuore aveva percepito albergare un coraggio inaudito, anormale e insolito. Come poteva essere così straordinariamente viva, dopo una breve vita di delusioni, dolore e stenti?  
Non c'era una risposta che lo soddisfacesse. Semplicemente, la giovane Rey era onnipresente nella sua mente a ricordargli che la luce poteva essere più forte dell'oscurità.  
  
 _Lo era?_   
_Lo sarebbe stato?_  
 _E per lui?_  
  
Kylo Ren scosse la testa, devastato dal senso di solitudine che gli attanagliava il petto. La ferita bruciava, così come il suo cuore umano. Lo spettro di Ben reclamava la sua vita sotto a quell'armatura nera, e la sua nuova identità non riusciva a capire come potesse essere ancora vivo. Voleva correre verso la luce calda di Rey, e camminare al suo fianco lungo il cammino Jedi.   
Trovare la pace.   
_Respirare_.   
  
  
  
  
  
_"Where are you?  
And I'm so sorry,   
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight.   
I need somebody and always,   
This sick strange darkness,   
Comes creeping on so haunting every time" _  
(I miss you, Blink 182)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
